Five Year Old Time Travelers
by Amethystgirl1943
Summary: Giotto didn't expect to be a father so soon. Neither did his other guardians, but thanks to the 10-year bazooka he has no choice. Tsuna and his guardians are stuck in the past 400-years ago, but are also in 5-year old bodies. How will they get home now?
1. Chapter 1

**Amethystgirl1943- Hello, this is my first fanfiction. It's nice to meet you.**

**Thanks to Amplifyingly Loud for being my beta reader. :)  
><strong>

**Gokudera Hayato- Just get on with the damn story will ya!**

**Yamamoto Takeshi- Maa Maa, she was getting there *Evil glint in eyes* weren't you?**

**Amethystgirl1943- Ahhh! Y-y-yes. *sweat drops***

**Gokudera and Yamamoto- Just get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I WILL NEVER OWN KHR. IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada- Age 24, Sky Guardian. Vongola Decimo, he was once called Dame-Tsuna (AN: He is still called that by Reborn!) He cares for his family and won't let them get hurt very much.**

**Hayato Gokudera-Age 24, Storm Guardian. He is Vongola Decimo's right hand man, a hot-tempered man, but he cares for his family no matter how much he yells at them. (AN: I think.)**

**Takeshi Yamamoto – Age 24, Rain Guardian. He is happy-go-lucky, and has a serious personality, but doesn't like showing it, he cares for his family and if you hurt them, he MIGHT SNAP (AN: That means he will kill you!)**

**Ryohei Sasagawa – Age 25, Sun Guardian. He is very loud and screaming, "TO THE EXTREME!" often. His favorite word to say is EXTREME, he has more brawn than brains, but cares for his family.**

**Kyoya Hibari – Age 26, Cloud Guardian. He is silent and hates crowds; he will come and go, but when his family is in trouble from a independentstandpoint he attacks them.**

**Lambo – Age 15, Lightning Guardian. He can have a mature side, but he will still act like his 5-year old self. He cares for his family deeply and calls Tsuna Onii-chan.**

**Mukuro Rokudo – Age 25, Mist Guardian. He only cares for Chrome, but sometimes cares for the Vongola family. In his heart, he actually cares for them. He wants to take over Tsuna's body and destroy the Mafia world forever.**

**Chrome Dokuro – Age 23, Mist Guardian. She is the co-Mist Guardian, but Tsuna and the others treat her like family and care for her health. She is very important to Mukuro.**

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada, the Vongola boss, HATED paper work. Whenever he finished the first stack, another one came. Why do they keep mass producing it? Seriously, he couldn't ever get rid of them. He was so frustrated of them. It kept him busy, and he couldn't get any sleep.<p>

"Juudaime, I have more paper work." Gokudera Hayato said.

"Yeah, just leave them on my desk. I still have to finish this stack." Tsuna said.

"Juudaime, if you want I can help you with all the paper work," Gokudera offered."You still need to get a lot of sleep; it's unhealthy to be deprived of sleep right?" Gokudera said.

"That would be nice, but I can't force this on my guardians," Tsuna sighed.

To him, his guardians were his family and he couldn't force all the work on them just because he wanted to get some sleep. No matter how much his guardians persuaded him to let them do the work, Tsuna would just say, "No, I can handle this myself. You guys need sleep, too. Remember, you also have missions to do. I don't want to exhaust you," and he would just do all of it by himself again.

"Stupidera, can't catch me." Lambo said. He made a 'pffft' sound with his tongue and pulled down his left eyelid.

"YOU STUPID COW, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Gokudera yelled. He was frustrated with Lambo. Why couldn't he act like 25-year old Lambo? It wasn't that hard to act like an adult! (AN: Like you the one to talk!)

"Maa maa, Gokudera calm down and tell us what happened," Yamamoto said " I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yeah Tako-head, Lambo EXTREMELY didn't mean it." Ryohei said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Yeah, Lambo-sama didn't mean it at all. Now leave Lambo-sama alone, Stupidera." Lambo said, sarcasm oozing at the beginning of the sentence.

"I'll bite you all to death if you don't keep quiet," Hibari, quickly pulling out his tonfas.

"Kufufufufufu, what do we have here?" Mukuro asked eerily. He appeared out of nowhere with Chrome behind him.

"Mukuro-sama, what should we do?" Chrome questioned and looked up to him. This was a daily occurrence, but she couldn't help but worry about the other guardians squabbling.

"Kufufufu, we're just going to watch," Mukuro said. He smirked.

"Hai, Mukuro-sama," Chrome replied.

Tsuna, while trying to concentrate on his stupid paper work, heard all the noise they were making and heard a fight begin. He ran outside to the west wing of the mansion, and saw all of his Guardians. Gokudera was trying to strangle Lambo, Yamamoto trying to calm them down, Ryohei screaming at the top of his lungs for Gokudera to let go of Lambo, Hibari was fighting Mukuro and vice versa, and Chrome tried to separate them.

'More paper work for me I guess.' Tsuna groaned inwardly. He was about to scream stop (AN: He is in the middle of the fight, and he's not dead yet?) when Lambo pulled out his 10-year bazooka.

Gokudera didn't noticed that Tsuna was there until he saw Tsuna in the line of fire.

"JUUDAIME, MOVE!" Gokudera yelled .

*BOOM*

"YOU STUPID COW, LOOK WHAT AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Gokudera yelled.

"What was that Tsuna – " Yamamoto began until the 10 year-bazooka hit him and everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>*400-years into the past*<strong>

"I-itai, where am I?" Tsuna said while rubbing his head.

"JUUDAIME!/TSUNA!/herbivore," his Guardians screamed, and Hibari speaking normally.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!" An alarm resounded, repeating its mantra.

"Minna, I'm glad you're all safe, but do you know where we are?" Tsuna questioned.

"Juudaime, I think were in the past and –"Gokudera was cut off by an arrow which whizzed past him.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" A deep voice asked calmly. The group turned to the source of the voice to see Giotto and his esteemed guardians.

"Um, we are from the –" Yamamoto was cut off by Gokudera.

"Don't give them information about us or anything!" Gokudera whispered harshly to the group. They all nodded with the exception of Hibari and Mukuro.

"Oi, Alaude why are 5-year olds here? I thought you said no intruders would come here," G said, shooting the [hot] blonde a glare.

Tsuna and the Guardians looked shocked.

'5-year olds? Youk've got to be kidding me, right?' they all questioned in their minds.

"Hey, why are you all here?" Asari Ugetsu asked with a smile."Did you get lost?"

"A-ano, we –" Tsuna was cut off when a group of suited men suddenly swooped down on them.

"Primo, we're here to kill –" An assassin began before he was knocked out by Daemon Spade (AN: I might vomit for including him in this story, but oh well.)

"Nufufufu, I beg to differ." Daemon chuckled. Tsuna eyed him, slightly terrified of the smiling man.

"It looked like they were from the Rossi Famiglia," Alaude observed. Giotto nodded. With the Rossi Family knocked out, the Guardians returned their attention to their 5- year old look-alikes.

* * *

><p>Amethystgirl1943-Ahhhhh~! I finally finished! I really am tired. Thank you for reading! Please review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Amethystgirl1943- Hello~! I'm glad you read my fanfic. Now on to the 2nd chapter! Thanks to my awesome beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud. Thanks for your hard work! Oh yeah! Please read Jump into the Real World by my beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud. It's really funny and I love it! No, she didn't pay me to advertise it. Or did she?  
><strong>

**Devil-Queen-Wolf-666: Thanks for reviewing and yes I will be making more chapters; I hate school.**

**long live marshmallows: Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it. :)**

**Amplifyingly Loud:Thanks for being by beta-reader without you I would be dead by now.**

**Bluelup28: Thank you for reviewing my story. Yes even Lambo got turned into a 5-year old too.**

**Bishi-bishi: Thank you for reviewing I really appreciate it.**

**The Neo Productions: Thank you for reviewing. Let's hope I can update more.**

**Blueberryxn: Thank you for reviewing, Reborn didn't come with Tsuna and the others. I wish I could tell you, but I don't do spoilers.**

**Yukira Mirabelle: Thank you for your support and everything else.**

**Thank you for all of you who I named; thanks for reviewing.**

**Sorry for the long update. School is an evil thing.**

**WARNING: There will be a lot of swearing, so if you don't like swearing, then I suggest you get the heck out of here. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN KHR, I RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO.**

* * *

><p>The First Generation guardians looked at the 5-year old children that were on their property.<p>

"Why are you all here and how did you get here?" Asari Uegtsu asked. He had a cheerful smile, but you could feel the killer intent he had around him.

"We're only 5-year old kids and we can't remember anything except our names and age," Tsuna said. All of the Tenth Generation guardians looked at him with confused faces. His look said 'Just go with this until we get into the Vongola Mansion and think of how to get back to our time.' Luckily the First generation didn't notice.

"Eh! Hountou? Are you sure you aren't lying?" Asari asked. He still had his smile, but in his eyes promised pain if they were lying.

Tsuna and the rest of the Tenth Generation nodded. Giotto and the others looked at them, taking in the sight of their younger look a likes.

"How did you get here in the Vongola Masion." Alaude said coldly. It wasn't a question, but rather a demand. He held up a pair of handcuffs threateningly.

"W-we b-bumped i-into e-each o-other a-and f-f-found t-that a-*sniff*all of us are lost!" Tsuna stuttered. He let out a huge wail. The Tenth Generation guardians looked at him with tears in their eyes (except Hibari) and started to cry too. (AN: Wow! *claps* Great actors there.)

"N-now now calm down everyone,"Asari said. He was still smiling but his eyes showed signs of panicking.

"H-hey I have an idea! Why don't you guys live with us until you can get your memory back?" Giotto said. He too was panicking.

"GIOTTO/PRIMO!" The other guardians (besides Knuckle and Asari) yelled. Their eyes were flashing, and Giotto gave them a stern look. They sighed, and started to huddle in a group. While the kids were *cough fake cough* crying (besides Hibari), they were going to discuss the situation they were in.

"Hey Giotto, what are we going to do?" G whispered harshly.

"I agree with Giotto. We should take them in," said Knuckle "That is the right thing to do."

"I agree with Knuckle. Many mafia families can mistake them for our kids, kidnap them, and then use for blackmail or something like that," Asari said.

"No. I don't want to take care of those snot covered brats at all," whined Lampo. They all threw glares in his direction.

"Lampo, quit caring about yourself and think about the kids you stupid idiot," G snarled.

"We are going to take in the kids. That decision is final," Giotto said sternly. His guardians nodded solemnly. For once, their boss was serious. They all disassembled and turned to Tsuna and Co.

"Calm down little ones," Asari said. He now had a kind smile.

"Come with us. We're going to be your new parents and we'll make sure you won't get hurt any longer," Giotto said. He smiled at Tsuna. [Note from Amplifyingly Loud: Me like Giotto~ I wanna see him smile~]

"What if we don't want you guys?" Gokudera sneered. He pointed at G. "Especially you, Pinky!" G twitched.

"Hey, we fucking told you that we're going to take you in so would you shut your damn trap already!" G yelled. "And don't call me Pinky!"

"Hey, don't swear in front of them, G. It's a bad thing,"Knuckle said.

"We will take our look a likes, so young boy," Giotto pointed to Tsuna, "I'm going to be your papa."

"O-ok. Can I trust you?" Tsuna questioned. His eyes watered, a completely cute and childish pout on.

"Of course you can," Giotto said with a bright smile. Tsuna returned his smile.

"Ok Papa! Will you take in my 'family' too?" Tsuna asked. He gestured to the rest of his guardians.

"Yep, the man with the red *cough pink cough* hair will take the silver-haired boy. The man with the hat will take the tall black-haired boy. The man with the blue hair will take the twins. The man with the blonde hair will take the boy with the scowl and the bird on his shoulder. The man in priest clothes will take the boy with the bandage on his nose, and the man with the green hair will take the kid with the afro," Giotto said. His guardians all had disbelief on their faces.

'_Why do I have to take that kid/those kids (in Daemon's case)?'_ they all thought simultaneously.

"O-ok."

"Just follow us. We'll reach your new *cough old cough* house," Giotto said. G stomped on his foot. "Mansion! I mean mansion!" he corrected himself. He bit back the urge to cry. Each guardian grasped their new adopted child's hand.

They followed Giotto to their house-I mean mansion. Tsuna and Co. looked at each other and ran to one of the guest rooms. The First Generation guardians panicked and went looking for them. Since all of them split up, it was hard for them to find them.

"Chrome and Mukuro, can you please put a barrier around this room?"Tsuna asked.

"Hai, Bossu." Chrome said.

"Kufufu, fine but I'm doing this for my dear Chrome-chan."Mukuro said eerily. What perverted thoughts he was thinking, Tsuna didn't want to know.

"Mukuro-sama,"Chrome said blushing. (AN:Ewww! I can't believe I typed that; it's so disturbing no offense to the Mukuro fans out there!)

"Okay here's the plan. We have to act like we have amnesia and try to figure out everything that has happened to us so far,"Gokudera said. They all nodded in agreement with the exception of Mukuro and Hibari.

"Under no circumstance should you tell them that we're the Tenth Generation Vongola," Tsuna commanded.

"But what if it accidently slips out?" Lambo asked. He was picking his nose.

"Gross Lambo! Anyways, say another thing to confuse them. It works every time," Tsuna said. Gokudera growled.

"You stupid cow! Do you really like being a five year old that much? When we get back, I'll kill you!" Gokudera yelled.

"Maa maa. He didn't mean to, right Lambo?" Yamamoto said. He held Gokudera back.

"Tsunaaaaa! Ahodera's being mean!" Lambo whined. Tsuna sighed.

"Just try to get along for now guys. Until we find a way back, we should call a temporary truce. Is that okay with you Mukuro, Hibari?" Tsuna turned to the aloof Cloud Guardian and the pineapple. (Mukuro: Oya, oya. I'll give you nightmares if you call me a pineapple again.)

"Hn." Hibari said. He was all the way across the room.

"I'm only doing this for Chrome. Cross any line and I won't hesitate to send you all to hell," Mukuro warned. Tsuna nodded.

After they were done with their "meeting", they ran outside to the where the First Generation guardians were. They were all grouped back together in the reception room. Each child ran up to their look a likes.

"We never got to know your names," Giotto said. They all gave him WTF? looks. "If we're going to look after them we have to know they're names don't we?" Giotto pressed on. Tsuna cleared his throat.

"H-hai, h-hello, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but please call me Tsuna,"Tsuna said nervously. He was looking down and fiddling with his hands.

'How cute!' the First Generation guardians (except for Alaude) thought.

"Hayato Gokudera,"Gokudera said. He was glaring at them, especially Daemon Spade.

"Hahaha, I'm Takeshi Yamamoto nice to meet you!" Yamamoto said with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm Ryohei Sasagawa to the EXTREME! It's EXTREMELY nice to meet you!" Ryohei yelled. They all winced at his voice level.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya,"Hibari said coldly. The First Generation guardians except Alaude stared at Alaude and then to Hibari, going back and forth over and over again. Creepy resemblances, no?

"Gyaahaha! I'm the great Lambo-sama! Now bow down before me!" Lambo shouted. They all thought 'He is so much like Lampo.'

"Kufufufu, I'm Mukuro Rokudo and this is Chrome Dokuro. Touch her and I will not hesitate to kill you." Mukuro smiled eerily. The First Generation thought, 'A mini version of Daemon. Great.'

"Well, it's about dinnertime so why don't you wait in the dining room?" Asari suggested.

"You stupid flute freak, they don't know where that is," G said.

"Okay, you can just follow us to the dining room," Giotto said.

When they reached the dining room, the First Generation guardians stared at the kids because each kid was in deep thought.

'Hiieeee! Reborn is going to kill me when I get back!' Tsuna thought. He was spazzing in his mind.

'Juudaime doesn't seem bothered at all,' Gokudera thought.

'I wonder what my old man is going to think when I'm not home for his birthday (AN: Bad Yamamoto, you do not forget your dad's birthday!)' Yamamoto thought.

'Boxing to the EXTREME!' Ryohei thought.

'Hn.' Hibari thought. He was a man of many words. *snickers*

'I want candy now!' Lambo whined.

'Kufufufufu, I will have my revenge on the perverted melon head named Daemon Spade.' Mukuro thought. He was daydreaming running his pitchfork through Daemon's melon head, kufufu-ing.

'Mukuro-sama, I hope you're alright.'(AN: No, Chrome he's not alright. Once again no offense to the Mukuro fans out there.) Chrome thought with a worry face plastered on her five year old face.

"-ello, hello?" Giotto waved a hand in front of their faces.

"Yeah?" Tsuna said while jumping.

"Are you guys alright? We've been trying to call you guys, but it seems like you were thinking about something. Care to say what's on your mind?" Giotto asked with genuine concern.

"No. We were just thinking of ways to get our memories back," Gokudera said.

"I see," Asari said with a grim face.

"Oi! You ungrateful little brats! Come on, we're eating," G said harshly.

"Don't call Juudaime that!" Gokudera yelled, equally rivaling G's tone.

"Why you little ungrateful shit get your ass back here!" G said his eyes flaring.

"No. We don't want to get near Pinky here, now do we?"Gokudera said mockingly. His face held a smirk, proud of what he had said to G.

"It's fucking red dammit! Fucking red!" G screamed, his face becoming the same color as his hair, because of his rage and embarrassment.

"STOP!"Giotto and Tsuna shouted in unison. "G, stop screaming, and Gokudera, stop making fun of my friend," Giotto ordered.

They all sighed in exasperation.

'Why are they so much alike?' Giotto and Tsuna thought at the same time. The serving people broke the tension by bringing in food. While they were still eating, Lambo who finished his food stole Gokudera's.

"You stupid cow, give me back my food!"Gokudera yelled.

"Gokudera, please sit down," Tsuna said. His request fell on deaf ears. Lambo, who still had Gokudera's food, threw it at Gokudera. He missed and it hit Hibari and Alaude. Everyone froze, even Lambo who fell into shock because it hit the two most violent people in the room.

"MAKE AN EXTREME RUN FOR IT!" Ryohei and Knuckle yelled. They all ran except for Lambo and Lampo, who just happened to be tied to Lambo.

* * *

><p><strong>*An hour later*<strong>

Lambo and Lampo had finally gotten out of the dining room were covered in the food and bruises.

"Lampo, go take a bath and bathe Lambo," Giotto ordered. He felt a headache coming.

"Yes, Giotto," Lampo was still shaking in the inside. And grabbed Lambo by his afro.

"Let me go!" he squirmed. When Lampo was done showering himself he showered Lambo. Everyone who stood outside the bathroom door heard a huge commotion.

"You stupid snot nose brat, quit spraying me with water!" Lampo yelled.

"Gyaahahaha! Lambo-sama won't stop!" Lambo yelled back. Giotto sighed. When all the guardians got there, Lampo and Lambo were covered in soap and water.

"What happened?" Giotto sighed in exasperation. He was thinking of all the paper work he had to do.

"This kid refused to shower, so I forced him and when he finally got in he took a water gun and sprayed me,"Lampo complained. He pointed an accusing finger at the cow child.

"Nyeh! Lambo-sama refuses to be handled by an old fart!" Lambo laughed. Lampo yelled in exasperation.

"This is exactly why I hate kids!" he stormed off somewhere to go sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>*Night time*<strong>

"Good night, Tsuna" Giotto said while kissing Tsuna's forehead. He was tucking Tsuna into bed.

"Good night Papa," Tsuna yawned.

Giotto smiled when he saw Tsuna snoring quietly. He wondered if he would ever have to let go of his adopted 'son'.

'I wonder if Tsuna possesses Sky flames?' Giotto pondered. He fell asleep in Tsuna's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Morning*<strong>

All of the guardians (yes including the Tenth Generation guardians) opened Giotto's room door and saw the most adorable scene involving their boss. Giotto was hugging Tsuna protectively. They all smiled and quietly closed the door.

**Amethystgirl1943: This chapter took forever to do, hope you enjoyed. Once again sorry for the late update, school kills everything.**

**And remember, read Jump into the Real World by my beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud. It's really funny, I promise. I swear she didn't pay me to advertise! Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amethystgirl1943-Hello, I'm so sorry for a late update!**

**Thank you to my beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud for fixing my chapters!**

**Please read Jump in to the Real World by my beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud. She gets free advertisement.**

**THERE ARE NO PAIRINGS. I should have said this in the first chapter, but I forgot to!**

**Ampligyingly Loud: Yes, you are a lazy ass but an awesome Beta-reader!**

**Hibird666: Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it.**

**Blueberryxn: Thank you for your support, and I don't give out spoilers. If I did, then it would've ruined your imagination on what's going to happen next.**

**Fye Chroix: Hahahaha! Thank you for your support. I really appreciate it to the EXTREME!**

**Blackknight291: Thank you so much for the review, I really appreciate it.**

**Pineapple the Fourth: Thank you for your support, I really appreciate it. Nice name to the EXTREME!**

**Bluelup28: Hahahaha! I really appreciate your support. Sorry, but no pairings!**

**LovingSky: Yeah, I guess. I do support Mukuro and Chrome pairings, they're so cute together. Thank you for your support.**

**Kaguya9692: Thank you for your support and thank you for waiting!**

**AnimeLuver2224: Thank you for the idea and your support! I really love the idea with messing with Daemon, 'cause he deserves it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN KHR. IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO!**

Tsuna woke up. Giotto had left a note saying he and his guardians were at a meeting with the Chiavarone Famiglia and the Simon Famiglia bosses.

'I wonder how we're going to get back home,' Tsuna thought. He saw a set of spare clothes sitting at his desk. 'It's my size,' he thought. He remembered that there was a bathroom down the hallway from his room.

Tsuna took a bath and the maids dressed him up. He was wearing his 27 hoodie and khaki pants. On his head were bunny ears. Yes, bunny ears. The maids squealed in delight. Tsuna looked so cute.

'Why am I always dressed up in all of this shota stuff?' Tsuna thought. He sweat dropped at the thought of it.

"Juudaime, are you awake ye-." Gokudera didn't finish his sentence he looked at him with wide eyes.

"Gokudera, is Tsuna awake ye-" Yamamoto paused to look at Tsuna with curiosity. (AN: Not that way. No yaoi pairings. I can't do yaoi to save my life.)

"Tako-head , is Tsuna awake to the EXTREM-."Ryohei stopped to look at Tsuna.

"Gyahhhhhh! Tsuna looks like a doll!"Lambo yelled, running into the room.

"Kufufufufu, if Tsuna isn't awake then I'll torture him with my illusi-." Mukuro looked at him.

"Herbivore, if you don't wake up I'll bite you to dea-." Hibari looked at him, his face showing no emotion.

"JUUDAIME, WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DRESSED UP AS!"Gokudera yelled. He pointed a finger at the bunny ears.

"Tsuna, you look great!" Yamamoto said with a smile.

"YOU LOOK EXTREMELY FUNNY TSUNA!" Ryohei yelled.

Lambo was on the floor laughing his cow butt off, so he couldn't say anything at all.

"Kufufu, you make an adorable bunny." Mukuro said.

"Hn." Guess who?

"It's not my fault! The maids dressed me up like this! I mean seriously, I'm not a doll," Tsuna said with a sigh.

They all shrugged and went outside into the hallways. While they we're walking, all the maids were fawning over how cute Tsuna was. They finally reached the dining room.

"Gyahaha! The great Lambo-sama is starving!" Lambo exclaimed.

"You stupid cow, quit worrying about yourself," Gokudera scolded Lambo.

"Young Masters and Mistress, breakfast is on the table. Please enjoy your meal," The maids chorused and then bowed. (AN: How creepy.)

Everyone ate in peace, not wanting another episode of yesterday. They heard the door open. The people who walked in was the Chiavarone Famiglia's boss with Dino and the Simon Famiglia's boss with Enma, followed by the First Generation Vongola.

"Dino! Enma! How did you guys get here?" Tsuna asked them.

"Well, I was drinking tea and then *poof*," he made an explosion motion with his hands, "I'm here," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well I found myself in a bush. What about you?"Enma asked.

"You all know each other?" the Chiavarone boss asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other while wandering, but we got split up," Tsuna said with big, brown eyes that began to tear up a bit.

"Ok, stop crying. Please?" The Primo of the Chiavarone Familgia said with a bead of sweat pouring down his face. He felt the glares of the first generation and the tenth generation guardians. The glare said 'You were going to make him cry so we're going to kick you sorry fat ass.'

"Enma, come on! Let's explore the mansion together," Tsuna said, immediately brightening up and running outside with Enma. His guardians and Dino followed him.

"Well, they're a lively bunch, aren't they?" Cozart said. "We used to be like that," he joked, shoving Giotto playfully on the shoulder.

"Yes, really are," The Primo of the Chiavarone Famiglia said. Daemon broke the little happy moment.

"Let's get to the point, shall we? How come they look so much like us?" Daemon said.

***crash boom bang*** The adults ran outside and they saw…

Amethystgirl1943: The end! …Okay, just kidding.

Nothing. The adults split up into groups and began to panic a little then ran to their child's room.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" They heard it from Daemon Spade's room. Some of the guardians thought of Daemon torturing the poor children. The melon headed guardian was not with them. They ran there as fast as they long, adult legs could carry them.

"Daemon, let go of the kids dammit!" G yelled.

What they saw was the opposite of what they expected. They saw Daemon on the floor rolling and crying.

"Daemon, why are you crying?" Giotto asked. It was rare for Daemon to cry.

"Those little brats! I'm going to kill them," he muttered with tears in his eyes.

"What'd they do?"Asari asked.

"Those stupid brats took my scythe from my room," he muttered once more.

"New mission! Look for the kids and get Daemon's scythe back," Giotto said in boss mode.

They split up into groups of two, but each group found nothing. The guardians ran around the whole entire mansion except for their own rooms. Big mistake.

When it was 12:00 a.m. they found the kids on their own, meaning they were in the guardians' rooms. They all went to the dining room and had a meeting with the bra-I MEAN kids! They had a meeting with the kids.

"Why did you take Daemon's scythe?" Giotto said. His eyes had determination in it.

"Well, we got bored and-" *crash!* Everyone looked at the window. There were 20 people in black suits, with guns in hand.

"Vongola Primo, we are here to assassinate you." One of them said. Because that's what assassins do. They announce their intentions to the target.

"Take the kids and run out of here!" Giotto yelled. (AN: Biggest mistake he will ever make)

"Oh? Kids? Kidnap all of them!" Their leader ordered.

The kids scrambled to get out of the kidnappers' grip. Since they were in small bodies they couldn't do anything. The adults were fighting and trying to not get hit as well as trying to protect the kids. But in the end, ALL of the kids got kidnapped.

"Dammit, it's all of our faults they got kidnapped!" G yelled. All of the first generation guardians were getting attached to the kids (yes even Daemon and Alaude) even though it had only been a day or so. They felt guilty that they couldn't do anything to stop them.

"We will get them back no matter what," Giotto said, a fire in his eyes. (AN: He has determination in his eyes).

"We all agree to get the kids back right?" Cozart clarified.

"Yes, but did anyone see the emblem of the famiglia?" Asari asked.

"I did it! I'm sure it was the Rossi famiglia, the same ones that tried to assassinate Giotto a few days ago," Alaude said coldly (wow, a lot of words there). His eyes were steel.

Their eyes all darkened. The Rossi Famiglia was going to disappear from the Mafia world for good. Asari had a smile, but it was promising pain and suffering. G had a cigarette in his mouth, scowling. Lampo was crying in a corner and thinking of how to get his 'little brother' back. Alaude was thinking of how to capture the Rossi Famiglia and torturing them in the most painful ways possible. Daemon was "Nufufu-ing" to himself. Even though he hated them, he enjoyed to mess with them by teasing them playfully. He really did care for them. Knuckle was praying to God and muttering, "God shall punish you and will not hold back," and "God will get you and send you to the land below us." Giotto had a glare in his eyes, and every time he opened them they had a scary glint to them.

"I can't wait to punish them and torture them with my own hands," Alaude said.

"Alaude, let's call this a temporary truce and mur-I MEAN dispose of the Rossi Famiglia," Daemon offered.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Alaude said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Wait, Alaude, Daemon," Giotto said. The two men glared at him.

"What?" both of them questioned.

"Let us join you in torturing them," Asari smiled it was very, and I mean VERY creepy.

"I agree with flute freak over there. Let us help you torture them," G growled.

"Ok, so we will all torture them slowly and painfully, and no matter how much they scream, we will not stop. Ok?" Alaude and Daemon said in a cold voice (Alaude) and a creepy voice (Daemon).

"Agreed, we won't stop. Any objections, Giotto?" G asked.

"Nope. I'm good with the terms. Do as much damage as you can because for once, I won't be paying for it," Giotto said.

***The Mansion of the Rossi Famiglia***

Tsuna and his guardians woke up from a loud noise. They looked around as saw they were in a cage. Hibari was trying to get out of the cellar by whacking his tonfas against the bars and Mukuro with his trident.

"Hibari, Mukuro, stop. It's futile," Tsuna said.

"Whatever, herbivore. I'll just bite the person who kidnapped us to death," Hibari said.

"Kufufufu, Tsuanyoshi Sawada, I will get my dear Chrome and myself out of here," Mukuro said eerily.

"JUST STOP IT! YOU CAN'T BREAK IT!" Tsuna yelled.

All of the tenth generation guardians looked at him with wide eyes. They have never seen Tsuna get angry with anyone. Not even when they embarrassed him countless times in the future.

"You really should stop. Like what the little boy said, it's futile to try and break it," the boss of the Rossi Famiglia said.

They all growled at him, giving him piercing glares. He tried to suppress the shiver that was going down his spine. It didn't work since they all saw him shiver and raised their glare even more. It scared the shit out of him.

'What have the guardians been teaching these kids?' he thought.

"Anyways, you will never escape and I will-." He was interrupted by them. He saw them go into their fighting modes. Tsuna destroyed the bars with his sky flames, Gokudera started to shoot at the boss, and Yamamoto was beating up the subordinates who were trying to help their boss. Hibari started to beat the hell out of everyone. Mukuro and Chrome were scaring off everyone with their illusions and Lambo started to shock everyone with his horns.

There stood the first generation guardians wide eyed, even Daemon and Alaude.

"Give up, you're surrounded and your subordinates can't help you now," Tsuna said with a cold voice that scare people shitless.

"L-l-l-leave m-me a-lone, s-stay a-away I-I h-have a-a g-gun a-and I'm n-not a-a-afraid t-to u-use i-it," The boss of the Rossi famiglia stuttered.

He took the gun out of his pocket and shot Tsuna in the stomach and the shoulder. It hit Tsuna, but it took all of his willpower to knock the boss out. Tsuna collapsed after beating the man up. All of his guardians rushed toward him, circling his fallen body. The first generation looked at the tenth generation and saw grief in their eyes.

"Look, Knuckle is going to heal him and get him well again," Asari said in a soft voice.

"Juudaime! I couldn't save him it's my entire fault," Gokudera moaned.

"No Gokudera, it's not your fault. It's all of our faults," Yamamoto said "We were too busy trying help fight off the subordinates that we didn't stop him from shooting Tsuna," he said with exasperation.

"It's no one's fault. We should've seen it coming, so don't blame it on yourselves," Giotto said in a soft voice.

***Vongola Mansion***

They were all waiting patiently for Knuckle to get out. They paced, biting their nails until Knuckle came out of the infirmary. His eyes told them something and they couldn't figure it out. They all ran out to him and then bombarded him with questions like" Is Juudaime ok?" or "Is Tsuna going to make it?" and things like that. He held out his hand to make them stop talking.

"He's going to be fine. Luckily it wasn't as bad as it looked," Knuckle said with a sigh.

"Can we see him?" Giotto asked. He was very protective of Tsuna right now.

"Yes, but please be quiet," Knuckle said.

They all walked in and saw that Tsuna wasn't in his bed.

"Knuckle, where's Tsuna?" Giotto asked worriedly.

"BOOOOO!" Tsuna yelled. It scared them shitless; they were holding their chest and gripping it. They saw Knuckle and Tsuna high-fiving.

"Great job, Uncle Knuckle!" Tsuna said. He was gripping his shoulder, but his smile showed them he was alright.

"Ahahahaha! Tsuna you are great, but don't push yourself too much," Knuckle said. He had happiness in his eyes and a hint of worry.

"Will you tell me why you scared us to death?" Giotto asked.

"Well, you see, all of you we're blaming yourself of what happened to me, so Uncle Knuckle and I made a little scheme," Tsuna took a deep breath and continued. "I would hide and when you reached my room and see that I'm gone I would jump and scare you."

"Please don't ever do that again." G muttered under his breath, but they heard him pretty well.

They all laughed and were smiling (except for Alaude and Hibari. They were sparring.) They were so happy and their eyes filled with joy. They didn't know that after this they wouldn't be laughing anymore.

**Amethystgirl1943: Haaa~! This chapter is done now. I will be creating a Christmas Special that has nothing to do with the plot, so please bear with this.**

**Thank you for all of you that support Five Year Old Time Travelers.**

**Once again thank you Amplifyingly Loud for beta-reading my story.**

**Please read Jump into the Real World by my awesome beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud**


	4. Chapter 4

**Amethystgirl1943: Thank you for waiting for the Christmas Chapter**

**Thank you for my awesome beta-reader Amplifyingly Loud**

**Read Jump into the Real World by my awesome beta-reader**

**Thank you for all of you who reviewed my story, I'm just too lazy to type it right now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WILL NEVER OWN KHR, IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO!**

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up in the morning, his shoulder was still in pain as well as his stomach. He wondered what day it was today.<p>

'I wonder if Christmas is coming up soon.' Tsuna thought. Giotto ran in to check on Tsuna.

"Ah, Tsuna you're awake." Giotto said. He sighed in relief.

"Papa, what day is it today?" Tsuna asked. He looked at Giotto with big, brown eyes.

"Um, I think today is December 22. Why?" Giotto asked.

"Isn't it close to Christmas, and don't you need to prepare for the Christmas Party?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"Oh yeah! Thank you for reminding me." Giotto ruffled his hair. With Tsuna's hair messy from sleep, Giotto made it worse by flipping his gravity defying hair in every direction.

While all of the kids were playing (Tsuna had already gotten cleaned) in the living room, all of the adults were in the meeting room, discussing the Christmas Party. Giotto had called all of his guardians and explained them about the Christmas Party he was supposed to host since he had forgotten. They all looked at him with wide eyes (except for Alaude and Daemon, who was smirking and laughing).

"Nufufu, you really forgot about the Christmas Party?" Daemon asked him. He snickered at the blonde man.

"Forgetful herbivore, I can't believe you forgot," Alaude said while smirking.

Tsuna and his guardians was still playing, but all of them were bored after one hour of playing tag and hide and seek (it is all Lambo's fault.). They all went inside into the ballroom and saw it decorated in Christmas colors.

"Papa, the colors are really pretty!" Tsuna said.

"Hey old man, you actually have a sense of colors," Gokudera said while smirking.

"Dad, these colors are really nice," Yamamoto said while giving Asari thumbs up.

"Uncle, the colors are EXTREMELY nice," Ryohei said, pumping his fists into the air.

"Hn." Hibari said.

"Kufufufu, the colors are too colorful." Mukuro said, frowning.

"Mukuro-sama, the colors are really pretty," Chrome disagreed softly. Mukuro didn't say anything after that.

"Gyahahaha! The colors are all sparkly and pretty, and they're all mine." Lambo said while laughing.

Giotto and his guardians (except for Alaude and Daemon) sighed at Lambo's behavior, thinking 'What the hell is Lampo teaching this kid?'

"Thank you, Tsuna! It took us a long time, but we got it done somehow," Giotto said.

He was worried because Tsuna didn't reply. He looked at the left where Tsuna, and saw that Tsuna was curled up in a ball sleeping. He looked around and most of the kids were sleeping. Mukuro and Chrome went to their rooms to sleep and Hibari went to his room to sleep. They all smiled and carried them to their respective rooms. Giotto ruffled Tsuna's hair and chuckled as he heard Tsuna mumble, "Don't rub my hair."

* * *

><p><strong>*12:00 a.m. of December 23*<strong>

Giotto was almost done with his paperwork for the Christmas Party. Giotto looked at Mount Vesuvius of Paperwork, sighing at all the work that remained. He heard a rumble, looked around and then spotted the paperwork. He tried to run away, but he tripped on his own feet like Dino. All of the paperwork fell on top of him. A huge crash was heard throughout the mansion. G ran into the room with all the other guardians following him. They stared in horror at the paperwork on the floor.

"Help me!" They heard a muffled scream.

"Look for Giotto and help him gather all of the paperwork," G said, he was worried about Giotto.

After 1 hour of gathering, reaching, searching and hitting Lampo, they finally found and pulled Giotto out of the mess of paperwork. Asari held all of the paperwork and put it on his desk.

"Good luck with all the paperwork Giotto," G said. He patted Giotto's back in sympathy. Giotto sighed in misery.

***Morning of December 24***

The children all gathered and saw a blonde lady standing by the doorway. Daemon was cooing and making lovey-dovey faces with her. She was laughing and replying to the faces he made with her own. When the first generation saw them, they covered the kid's eyes while Chrome and Mukuro turned around.

"Go get a freakin' room will you? There are children here!" G said.

The blonde lady turned around and saw the kids. She gasped in surprise.

"Daemon, would you introduce her to the children?" Giotto asked. He sighed, knowing what was coming up.

"Nufufufu, this is my dear Elena and she's my sweetheart," Daemon said with loving eyes and a smile unfitting for the creepy man (AN: I AM GOING TO VOMIT MY GUTS OUT, BECAUSE OF THIS SENTENCE)

"Daemon, you really didn't have to say that," Elena said while blushing. They looked at each other, a pink sparkly background emerging from nowhere.

They all sighed. How did they get the feeling this was going to happen? We may never know.

"Will you get a room, dammit?" G yelled. The other guardians covered the children's eyes again. Mukuro and Chrome just turned around. Again.

Elena looked at what G was covering and then squealed at them. She had completely forgotten that they just introduced her to them.

"What are these cuties' names?" Elena cooed. Her eyes had sparkles in them. They all sweat dropped at the look she gave them.

"Hello, my name is Tsuna! It's nice to meet you," Tsuna said with an adorable smile. Elena went red and squealed until Daemon had to calm her down.

"Tch, Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera said. She looked at him and then looked at G.

"Ahaha, Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto said. Elena laughed and then went to the next person.

"Gyahahaha, I am the Great Lambo-sama! Now bow before me!" Lambo cried. Elena sighed and looked at Lampo who yawned to her in reply.

"Hibari Kyoya," Hibari said. Elena looked at him then to Alaude, whose glare softened at the boy.

"I am Sasagawa Ryohei to the EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed. Elena laughed, covering her ears. She was beginning to detect a pattern.

"Kufufufu, I am Rokudo Mukuro," Mukuro said. Elena looked at him than to Daemon.

"M-My n-name is D-Dokuro C-Chrome. I-it's n-nice to m-meet you," Chrome said shyly. Elena squealed and hugged her to death. Chrome, who didn't know what was happening, blushed.

"My name is Elena! It is a pleasure to meet you adorable children." Elena said. The first generation, except for Daemon and Alaude, sweat dropped. They had already introduced her, right?

Tsuna and his guardians slightly blushed (yes, even Hibari and Mukuro). Elena laughed. She turned to speak to Giotto and his guardians, saying something about "Presents" and "Santa Claus". When she was done, all of them sighed and mumbled something about "Paperwork", "Waste of time", and "Why? I don't want to move," and things like that.

"Okay, we are all going to go shopping and going to buy presents for all of you!" Elena exclaimed. She sent a glare at the lazy first generation Vongola.

* * *

><p><strong>*400 years into the future*<strong>

"Shoichi, where is Dame-Tsuna and his guardians?" Reborn asked. Shoichi was holding his stomach. Spanner answered for him.

"Reborn-san, we don't know where the Vongola famiglia's guardians are, time period-wise," Spanner said while unwrapping a lollipop. "At least give us a month to locate and get them," Spanner said, eating his lollipop.

"Fine, I'll give you a month. If Dame-Tsuna and his guardians aren't here by then, you know what will happen," Reborn threatened, making a clicking noise with his gun.

Shoichi was now on the floor holding his stomach. Spanner was eating his lollipop, his hands behind his back. Reborn sensed that all of the Arcobaleno came in to the room. That, and the fact that the pacifiers were glowing. He sighed. Uni had a sad expression on her face. Colonnello was glaring at Reborn. Skull, was saying something, but no one was listening. Verde had an 'I'm going to experiment on the ten-year-bazooka' smile. Viper/Mammon was just thinking of money he was not making by doing this Arcobaleno business. Fon was still calm, put worrying about the Vongola famiglia that had suddenly disappeared.

'Dame-Tsuna, you better get back here soon.' Reborn thought.

* * *

><p><strong>*Back to Giotto's time period*<strong>

Elena took all the guardians shopping. After all that painful walking (the boys had to carry all of the bags and boxes) and trying to avoid fan girls that were cooing over the children, they finally got to the mansion and dropped everything off. Tsuna made a snowball and threw it at Giotto, who didn't know it was coming. It almost hit, until G pushed him out of the way and got hit instead. Meanwhile Giotto was still in shock that G got hit. Giotto made one and threw it at Tsuna, and surprisingly, it did hit. War between the first generation and the tenth generation broke out.

"Take that you old man!" Gokudera shouted while throwing 6 per minute. Dino threw one, but hit Gokudera instead.

"Watch were you are throwing snowballs, you stupid idiot!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ahahaha, my bad. I guess my arm is numb," Dino said while looking at his arm.

"It's an all-out war on the kids, so don't hold back no matter what," Giotto said. G took out a snowball launcher (AN: Where did he get that? Aren't they like 400 years into the past?) All the kids gulped and ran before G could hit them.

"G, go hunt them down and make sure to get every single one of them," Giotto ordered. Even though he was an adult, he acted like a kid at heart.

"Yes boss," G saluted him. "Ok, first we corner them and then pelt them with snowballs."

Tsuna and his guardians split up and ran to the other side of the mansion. G found Yamamoto by a pond, Asari found Gokudera behind a tree, Knuckle found Hibari underground (how is that possible?), Alaude found Ryohei and had to duck-tape his mouth shut, Lampo found Lambo sleeping in a bush, Daemon found Mukuro and Chrome using his illusions against theirs, and Giotto found Tsuna on top of a tree. They started to corner the kids. If you are wondering where Elena is, she was making food with the chefs and Dino and Emna were at the mansions of their famiglia's Primos.

"You caught us…ATTACK!" Gokudera said as he took out 14 snowballs behind his back.

Tsuna pelted Giotto with 48 snowballs. Gokudera hit G with 95 snowballs. Yamamoto hit Asari with 125 snowballs. Ryohei hit him with 150 snowballs. Hibari hit Alaude with 147 snowballs. Mukuro and Chrome hit Daemon with 69 snowballs. They got the first guardians good.

"You kids win," Giotto said. He was out of breath, as well as all of his other guardians.

"Yay, we won against Papa!" Tsuna exclaimed. He was delighted that he won.

"Come on everyone. You have to go inside before you get sick," Elena said in a motherly nagging tone.

All of the kids ran inside to drink and eat. They were all hungry from the cold snowball fight. Elena laughed at them when they argued on who got to eat first.

"Everyone, there is plenty to eat," Elena said, laughing.

They all smiled (except for Hibari who started to eat.) They were eating, talking, and laughing. Giotto was saying something like "Did you thank her yet?" They all gasped in surprised, and went up to her with their food and drinks.

"Thank you Aunt Elena!" Tsuna said while drinking hot chocolate.

"Thanks Aunt Elena," Gokudera said with his mouth full of cookies.

Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Lambo couldn't say thank you, because their mouth was stuffed with a lot of cookies and other desserts that Elena made.

"Takeshi, you really shouldn't stuff you face full or you'll choke," Asari said as he pried the desserts from the kids.

"Ryohei, you can't eat so much or God won't forgive you," Knuckle said as he helped Asari pry it out of their grasps.

"If you eat too many sweets, you'll end up fat," Lampo said bluntly, though he cared for Lambo and his health. He kept the hot chocolate from them.

"Kufufu, thank you for these treats Aunt Elena," Mukuro said.

"T-Thank you f-for t-the t-treats A-Aunty E-Elena." Chrome said quietly.

"Oh please! Both of should call me Mother or Mommy since I might be your mother," Elena said playfully. Daemon was blushing and all of the guardians roared with laughter (except for Alaude who just simply smirked.)

"Thank you Aunt Elena," Hibari said. He ate quietly unlike the others. A few of the guardians looked at him in shock. The great Hibari was saying thank you?

"Are you sure you found these kids? They are too cute for their own good and look exactly like you guys!" Elena said while pinching all of their cheeks.

"Go take a nap," Daemon suggested, except it was more of an order rather than a suggestion.

"Go, everyone, and make sure you don't' blow up anything," Giotto said. He was thinking of all the paperwork that was calling for him. Not to mention it had to be finished or he'd have…problems.

"Goodnight Papa," Tsuna said, feeling really happy that he got to spend time with his 'Papa'.

"Goodnight Tsuna. Sweet dreams," Giotto said before he kissed Tsuna on the forehead in a fatherly way. When he heard Tsuna close the door, he went to his office. There stood the mountain of paperwork.

"I guess I don't get my nap," Giotto said with a big sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>*Afternoon of December 24*<strong>

Tsuna was still sleeping. Giotto was napping on his desk with the paperwork finished. He woke up with a start and remembered that the ballroom had to be decorated for the party(the colors had to be different.). Asking all the maids and butlers to decorate the ballroom was easy and the decoration took about 2 hours. Tsuna was finally woke up half way through the decorating. The adults told the kids that they were not to enter the ballroom at any cost. After spending the other hour of playing, the kids were finally allowed to see the ballroom. All of the kids (except for Hibari and Mukuro.) stared in awe at what the butlers and maids did.

"Papa, the streamers are really pretty," Tsuna said, completely amazed.

"Not too bad, old man," Gokudera said with a smirk.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" G yelled as Asari held him back.

"Dad, these lights are really nice," Yamamoto said while laughing.

"Gyahaha, all of the shiny things belong to the great Lambo-sama!" Lambo shrieked, picking his nose.

"The colors are EXTREMELY colorful!" Ryohei said while punching his fist into the air.

"Kufufu, they look nice," Mukuro said.

"They are really beautiful," Chrome agreed.

"Hn," Hibari said.

All of the butlers and maids were happy, because the young masters and mistress liked their decorating.

"Oh my, what a beautiful ballroom," Elena said. "Thank you for doing this, I really appreciate it."

All day long the kids were playing with each other since they had nothing else to do and had to act like children. Dino and Enma came to play with them too. They played a lot of things like tag, hide and go seek, kill Lambo, and kill the useless herbivores.

* * *

><p><strong>*5:00 p.m. December 23<strong>

The party was going to happen in an hour. All of the Guardians were dressed up in tuxedoes. They had to force Ryohei into a suit and not sports clothes. It was really frustrating, because of that.

***The Time of the Party***

The females gasped as they saw the kids. Some of them swooned at the sight of the children while others stared at them in disgust.

"Giotto, who are these brats and what are they doing here?" A random female asked. She must have been really ugly to hate the children.

"We adopted them a while ago, and they are our kids," Giotto gritted his teeth.

"You're not even married and you already have children," A pretty (ugly) lady pouted.

"You know, you can shut up or get out of here," G snarled. He was really angry right now.

Giotto and all of the guardians went up to the platform that the grand staircases led to. (AN: Sorry, I don't know what it's called.)

"These are adopted children. We don't want any gossiping," Giotto said in a serious voice. His eyes looked dangerous. All of them gulped, and the ones who were thinking of kidnapping them immediately erased the thought of it when they saw his eyes. The party went on, with all of the women (who suddenly changed their minds) were cooing over the kids saying how cute they were and adorable and so on. All of them groaned at the squeal of the stupid female's voices.

"Papa, I'm really tired. Can I go to my room now?" Tsuna asked. He was rubbing his eye and yawning. The females who were watching were squealing at the sight of it.

"Tsuna, are all of your siblings tired too." Giotto said. He was worried that if all of the kids fell asleep, the adults would coo over them and ruin their sleep.

"Yes Papa. They're all tired," Tsuna said tiredly. He gathered his guardians and headed off to bed. The party went on for a while longer, but it was getting very late. Giotto went back to the platform to address the audience.

"I'm very sorry for the interruption, but the party has to end soon," Giotto said sternly.

* * *

><p><strong>*Skipping to the goodbye and farewells of the guests* (AN: Too lazy to type it.*)<strong>

"Yes, thank you for coming here," Giotto said, shaking hands with the man.

"It was a pleasure being here," the boss of the Riannis said. He was the last one to go.

It took some time, but the ballroom was clean after the maids and the butlers worked on it. Giotto sighed. He was glad that they worked fast. Giotto walked to Tsuna's room and pulled the covers over his body.

"Goodnight Papa," Tsuna mumbled, still partially awake.

"Goodnight Tsuna. Sweet dreams," Giotto said, petting his son's head.

He was really happy that all of the paperwork was done. He went to his own room, changed into his pajamas, and crashed on to his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>*Morning of December 25*<strong>

Tsuna and his guardians were somehow ambushed by the maids and were dressed up as reindeer. Apparently, the maids got Dino and Enma too. The Primos of the Shimon and Cavallone famiglia were sleeping over. Maybe they got wasted and couldn't leave the mansion…Anyways, the children were all dressed up as the following:

Gokudera-Dancer

Yamamoto-Dasher

Mukuro-Donner

Chrome-Blitzen

Lambo-Cupid

Ryohei-Comet

Hibari-Vixen

Enma-Prancer

Dino-Elf

Tsuna-Rudolph

All of the first generation guardians stared at them and burst out into laughter. Tsuna and his guardians blushed (AN: Yes the great Hibari and Mukuro are blushing.) G fell of his chair laughing his ass off. Asari and Knuckle were chuckling. Lampo was stifling a yawn. More like laughter. Alaude only looked once and smirked. Daemon, who was laughing and leaning on Asari, was trying to regain his composure but failed miserably. Giotto was trying to stifle his laughter through coughs. Cozart, like Giotto, was trying to stifle his laugh. The Primo of the Cavallone was roaring with laughing like G, and Elena was squealing her lungs out, cooing on about how adorable they were and how they should be in other cute costumes.

"Tsuna…." Giotto was trying to speak, but failed miserably. "What the heck happened to you?"

"What…." G couldn't even finish what he was going to say and fell down rolling on the carpet laughing.

"Who did this to you?" All of the adults, even Alaude, asked.

"The maids did it! They ambushed us while we were asleep and put us in these costumes," all of the kids chorused. They adults looked at them in disbelief, while Elena squealed in delight. They looked at her, thinking 'Did she plan this?' Elena pulled them all into a hug.

"You guys are so adorable! I want to squeeze all of you to death," Elena squealed.

"Please let us go Aunt Elena," Tsuna squeaked out, he was out of breath because of the squeezing.

"Oh I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself you look to adorable!" Elena exclaimed.

"Why am I dressed up as an elf?" Dino questioned. (AN: Sorry I didn't mention this before, but Dino and Enma are 5 years old too.)

"Now you know how I felt like every single day," Tsuna said jokingly.

"Tsuna/Juudaime/Boss/Herbivore, we all know how you feel. We are so sorry we didn't stop this from happening," all of the other kids chorused (except for Tsuna). The adults sweat dropped at this scene, feeling slightly guilty that the kids were dressed up.

They went to the tree. Tsuna and his guardians ran to get their presents. Tsuna got a cloak exactly like Giotto. Gokudera got 4 mini guns. Yamamoto got 2 small swords. Hibari got his own set of handcuffs. Ryohei got new boxing gloves. Lambo got candy and other sweets. Mukuro and Chrome got matching eye patches. Most of them smiled at the gifts they got (Hibari just smirked.) Tsuna and his guardians ran up to Giotto and the other adults.

"Thank you Papa, for all of the gifts you gave to us!" Tsuna said.

"Thanks old man," Gokudera said. G's vein twitched, but he held it in.

"Thanks for the gifts Dad!" Yamamoto said. He gave Asari thumbs up.

"T-T-Thank y-you f-for t-the g-gifts A-Aunt E-Elena." Chrome said. She was gripping the hem of her reindeer dress costume.

"Kufufu, thank you for the gifts, Papa," Mukuro said through gritted teeth when he said the word "Papa".

"Thank you for the gifts to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled. He pumped his fists in to the air.

"All of these gifts are mine, because I am the Great Awesome Lambo," Lambo crowed. They all looked at Lampo. G whacked the back of Lampo's head and then punched him on the top of his head.

"Ow, why did you hit the Great Lampo?" Lampo whined. G was beyond pissed now.

"FOR TEACHING HIM STUPID THINGS, YOU RETAREDED SPOILED IDIOT, PIG!" G roared.

"Now G, stop hitting him, we need him to take care of Lampo," Asari said. He was trying to calm down G and Lampo. And after all, no one wanted to take care of the snot nosed brat.

"Nufufu, I agree with G. We should hit Lampo for teaching him stupid stuff," Daemon said. He held his scythe to Lampo's neck.

"He should be arrested for brainwashing a child," Alaude said. In truth, he just wanted to hit Lampo.

"We should stop. God will not forgive us for our dumb behavior," Knuckle said seriously.

"You guys should really stop hitting Lampo. We need him to live so he can take care of Lambo," Elena said. Her hands were on her hips and she was in 'Stop hitting him or I'll give you a scolding. And it won't be pretty.'

All of the children were forgotten, so they came up with a plan. Since they didn't like to be ignored (after all, they were pretending to be kids, so why not act like one?), they all ran away, hiding in places where the guardians wouldn't go.

"Hey, where are the kids?" Giotto, Cozart, and Cavallone Primo asked. They suddenly noticed the missing children

Complete silence …..

"So you lost the kids," Giotto said while cracking his knuckles.

"We didn't lose the kids. We were just trying to hit Lampo for teaching Lambo stupid stuff," Daemon said.

"Go find them, and when you do, take them to my office," Giotto said sternly.

"Y-Y-Yes, we will find them and capture them," G said. He was really scared when Giotto was ready to kill.

Since they hid near the living room, the tenth generation heard the conversation. Tsuna told them to run away if they heard footsteps getting closer to them.

"Juudaime, how come we're doing this?" Gokudera asked. He was also wondering where Tsuna got the brilliant plan.

"This will make sure that they will never let us out of their sights again," Tsuna said innocently.

"Why? In case if a fire happens or something?" Yamamoto asked.

"No, just if an enemy famiglia attacks here and captures us. What can they do if they don't keep an eye on us?" Tsuna said innocently again. Mukuro and Hibari smirked, they knew that this was an evil plan and Tsuna didn't recognize it. They were proud of their boss for coming up with such a scheme. "And after all, we need as much protection as we can get in this time. We're not in our adult bodies, so it'll be harder for us to fight if we do get captured. Mukuro and Hibari, make sure if you are caught, hit them and don't hold back. Act just like you would if another famiglia attacked or something like that," Tsuna said. They both smirked, though Mukuro's was more sinister.

"Ok, split up and make sure you don't get caught," Tsuna commanded. They ran for the exit, 5 of them went upstairs and 4 of them went to basement.

Tsuna was with Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dino and Lambo, while Mukuro, Chrome, Hibari, Enma, and Ryohei. (They told him to be really quiet.) They all had headsets that they had with them from the future (It was kept hidden from the first generation since technology like that didn't exist yet). They could communicate with each other, but not with the future for some odd reason.

G, Asari, Lampo, Cozart, and Giotto went to the basement, and Daemon, Elena, Alaude, Cavallone Primo and Knuckle went upstairs.

G ran into Mukuro, but he used an illusion to cover his group together. Daemon tried to find Tsuna and the others with his illusion, but failed miserably. They checked every room, but Tsuna and his group were never found.

G was frustrated that he couldn't found the kids, and he thought his life was over until Elena found Chrome quietly sitting on a sack of flour. Daemon found Mukuro was sitting on a barrel of wine. Knuckle was fighting with Ryohei. They were fighting with ham. Cavallone Primo found Enma in a cupboard, and Alaude found and fought Hibari outside.

G found Gokudera under a bed. Giotto found Tsuna in a closet. Asari found Yamamoto sitting in the bath tub. Cozart found Dino. It was actually easy to find him because Dino tripped, blowing his cover. Lampo found Lambo stuffed in a dresser.

"Why did you run away?" Giotto asked. His eyes looked furious.

"We did that to teach you a lesson. If you let us out of your sight and a famiglia attacks and captures us what would you do?" Tsuna asked, using the same tone as Reborn acting innocent.

"We will never let you out of our sight, now please promise me you'll never do that again," Giotto said, still worried.

"Ok Papa, we will never run away as long as you don't keep us out of you sight. Ok?" Tsuna said, smiling.

"That's fine. It's really late. You should go to sleep now," Asari said.

"Goodnight Papa, uncles, and aunty," the kids chorused. Before each child went to bed, the maids helped changed them out of the reindeer costumes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Tsuna's room*<strong>

"Goodnight Tsuna," Giotto said, tucking him in. He was worried when Tsuna didn't reply, but was fine when he saw that Tsuna was sound asleep.

Giotto kissed his forehead and turned off the lights, closing the door gently.

***Unknown place***

"Vongola Primo, you are going to regret ever creating the Vongola," Mystery person A said. The room had three occupants.

"You are going to destroy the Vongola Famiglia aren't you?" A female voice asked.

"You're going to upset the balance of the world if you do," A female voice chimed.

"I could care less. If I do, you're going to fix it since I have someone special to you," Mystery A threatened.

"You shouldn't do this. You'll regret it if you do," the female voice reminded him.

"You really should listen to her. I will not stand by this and watch you do this," the female voice said "I will leave. And if you do anything to hurt anyone, I will not hesitate to kill you," she threatened.

"We must go quickly and continue on with this journey to stop the imbalance of the world," the female said while walking away from the room she was just in.

"Yes, we must go quickly," the female voice agreed.

They quickly left the unknown place, heading in the direction of Italy.

* * *

><p><strong>Amethystgirl1943: YES, I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPTER. SORRY IT EXTREMELY TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE THIS.<strong>

**Please read Jump in to the Real World by my awesome beta-reader. I'm just returning the favor, and her story if pretty funny! No, she didn't pay me.**

**Once again thank you for all of those who reviewed my story.**

**[A note from Amplifyingly Loud- Ah, I'm sorry if I missed anything! It's been a rush, and I was kind of busy at the moment…Aha…Well, hope you enjoyed it.]**


	5. Chapter 5

Amethystgirl1943: Sorry for the late update, school is finally out and I can work on my chapters.

Thank you for my awesome beta-reader Phantom Hitman 1412

Please read Jump in to the Real World by my other beta-reader

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR, IT RIGHTFULLY BELONGS TO AKIRA AMANO!**

***Vongola Mansion***

It was morning, all of the guardians and the carbon copies were in the dining room. They were all waiting (not so patiently) for their breakfast.

"Papa, when we're done with our breakfast, can we go outside and play?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmmm, sure. I don't see what the problem is, but make sure you don't leave the grounds of the mansion, okay?" Giotto replied.

"Wait, what if they get kidnapped, Giotto, think," G said tersely. He was still waiting to get his breakfast, but he was also tempted to pull out a cigarette.

"G, the kids need to get fresh air, they've been cooped up in this mansion, let them have their freedom," Giotto was now waving his hands in the air "Do any of you have work? Because if you don't look after the kids, we can do a switch in/out; this way we're able to watch over the kids equally." Giotto now had a smug look imprinted on his face.

"Well, I want the kids to play and get fresh air, but I'm also worried they might get kidnapped too," Asari butted in.

"No one asked for your opinion, flute idiot," G retorted, he was pretty angry because Asari just had to come into the conversation.

"So can we go outside or not, because I think it would be good for all of us" Yamamoto said. He wanted to go outside; he was getting sick of staying inside.

"Shut up baseball freak, let Juudaime choose where we go," Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto.

"That's why we take turns watching over the kids, have you guys been listening to me at all?" Giotto said. He crossed his arms and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes Giotto, we have been listening to you, we're all just worried if they're going to get kidnapped or not; remember when we first saw them, the Rossi Famiglia came and attacked us, what if that happens now and none of us can take care of them," Knuckle said as he went into 'lecture mode'.

"Nufufu, Knuckle's right, they might get kidnapped while we're still switching out," Daemon said. He wanted to keep the kids inside the mansion.

"Let the kids stay inside, it's safer in here then it is outside," Alaude said coldly.

"Uncles/Papa, can we please go outside to play?" Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo asked, while giving them the 'puppy dog eyes' look.

"UNCLE, CAN WE EXTEMEMLY GO OUTSIDE?" Ryohei shouted, bursting all of their eardrums. All of them were holding their ears with their hands.

"Kufufu, let us go outside before I rip out your intestines," Mukuro threatened, holding his pitch for- I mean his trident.

"C-Can you please l-let us g-go outside?," Chrome asked shyly. She was gripping the edge of her skirt.

"Let us go outside, before I bite you to death," Hibari said. He had Hibird perched on top of his head.

"Fine, you can go outside, but don't go too far," G warned.

"G!" Was heard from most of the first generation. Alaude's eyes said "no", Daemon was ready to kill G, while Giotto had a smug look on his face that said 'I win'.

"Yay, thank you Uncle G/Old man," Was heard from most of the guardians.

***Time Skip***

Tsuna and the group (including Hibari and Mukuro) were huddled in a group, thinking of a way to get back home. Tsuna's hyper intuition was acting up. Two assassins were behind a tree looking at the kids.

"Sir, we have spotted kids in the backyard of the Vongola Mansion, what should we do with them?" Assassins A asked into the mic.

"You use sleeping gas on them, kidnap them, and take them to the base," The person on the other side of the mic said.

Both assassins took out their sleeping cans, took out the pins and threw it towards the kids. Tsuna's hyper intuition went haywire. Tsuna felt the pain and was clutching his head. His guardians noticed that Tsuna was in pain, and asked him if he was alright. When they finally notice the sleeping cans were coming towards them, it was too late.

"Kids, it's time to come inside, it's getting lat-" Giotto, G, and Knuckle stopped mid-sentence. They were running towards the kids, since they saw all of them go down. The two assassins saw them coming and shot three tranquilizers. As the three of them dodged it, they recognized they symbol on their ties, and ran towards the two assassins from the Rossi Familia. Both the assassins shot them with miniature sleeping bullets. Since they couldn't see them, all three of the got hit. The two assassins grabbed the sleeping kids and ran away to their base.

"The kids," Was the last thing they saw and said, before falling into the pits of darkness.

***Time Skip Even More***

"-Ake up, Giotto, G, Knuckle, wake up," All three of them slowly opened their eyes and adjusted to where they were. They sat up quickly, looked around, and sighed. They buried their face inside their hands.

"Giotto, G, Knuckle, where are the kids?," Asari asked. He had a worried look plastered on his face.

"The stupid assassins from the Rossi Famiglia came and kidnapped them," Giotto said with hatred in his voice.

"Before you say anything about how we didn't try and get the kids, we did," G interrupted them before they could speak.

"They shot miniature sleeping bullets towards us, we tried to evade it, but it came towards us and it was extremely small to, so we couldn't dodge them," Knuckle said warily. He had one of his hands on his forehead.

"They were too quick, they used sleeping gas, and tried to stop us from getting the kids; they must be really desperate to get the kids," Giotto said. He motioned for a butler to come and send some letters.

"Make sure you send this to the Shimon Famiglia and the Chiavarone Famiglia," Giotto whispered to the butler and gave the letters he was writing down while speaking. The butler bowed and swiftly went to the messaging room to send the message to the families.

"Oi, Giotto what'd you say to the butler?" G said.

"Hm, let's just say that we'll have some visitors tomorrow and for a couple of weeks too," Giotto said before walking into his office.

"What does Giotto mean by that?" Lampo wondered out loud.

"We'll just have to see it tomorrow," Asari said. They all went to their own rooms waiting for tomorrow.

***The Next Day***

The doorbell was ringing; one of the maids opened the door.

"Good day Master Cozarto and Young Master Enma, Master Giotto is waiting for you in his office," The maid said.

"Thank you, can you please lead us to his office," Cozarto replied. The maid led both of them to Giotto's office. She knocked.

"Who is it?" Giotto asked.

"Master Cozarto and Young Master Enma have arrived, Master Giotto," The maid replied.

"Please let them in," Giotto said.

The maid opened the door, Cozarto and Enma both walked in, and the maid bowed.

"Thank you, you're excused," Giotto said. The maid bowed again and left.

"Giotto, why'd you call us to your house?" Cozarto asked.

"Uncle Giotto, where's Tsuna and the others?" Enma asked.

"Tsuna and his friends, they've been kidnapped by the Rossi Famiglia," Giotto replied.

"Why'd you call us then, do you want us to help you take the Rossi Famiglia down?" Cozarto asked.

"No, I just need to know that our successors are safe," Giotto replied.

"What about Dino and his predecessor?" Enma asked.

"Well, it seems like they're both out of Italy and in the UK," Giotto was rummaging through his drawers "I got this letter from him," Giotto handed it to Cozarto.

"Heh, they got lucky, going on a vacation now, that's pretty smart of him" Cozarto said.

"Papa, will I ever get to see Tsuna and his friends?" Enma asked. He was upset that his best friend and his friends were kidnapped.

"Well Enma, I really don't know if we can get them back yet, we need to plan and figure out how to get them back," Giotto replied. He was thinking of many plans to do.

***Unknown Place***

Tsuna's eyes slowly fluttered, he used most of his willpower to push himself up. He looked around and saw that his guardians were in the same state as he is but still they were still unconscious. A few minutes later, one by one they woke up.

"Do you guys know where we are?" Tsuna asked.  
>"No, I really don't remember what happened, all I remember is that we were planning how to get back," Yamamoto replied.<p>

"Juudaime, I think we got kidnapped by a famiglia," Gokudera said.

"We have to try and extremely get out of here," Ryohei said calmly.

"Kufufu, how'd we let our guard down," Mukuro stated.

"Mukuro-sama, I think we have to be silent," Chrome said.

"Herbivores, someone is coming, be silent," Hibari said. When they heard him say that, they all became silent.

"Oh, the little brats are awake, get the boss," A subordinate said. A man ran out of the door and moments later the boss of the Rossi came to the room.

"Oh, are you ready to face a world of pain, because today I'll make sure that you never succeed the Vongola," The Boss said. He took out a metal stick.

He randomly grabbed two guardians, which was Chrome and Mukuro, and dragged them out to the torture chamber. (AN: I really am going to have authors and authoresses after me for this. Sorry!)

Two hours later the boss threw them back into the room. Chrome had bruises on her arms, a gash on her side, and a broken leg. Mukuro had a gash on his leg, bruises on his stomach, and a broken arm. The boss's subordinate grabbed three this time and they were Hibari, Ryohei, and Lambo. (AN: If you're wondering how Hibari got to the torture chamber without struggling- They knocked him out with chloroform, splashed him with water and strapped him to a torture table.)

Three hours later the subordinate tossed in Hibari, Ryohei, and an unconscious Lambo. Hibari had many cuts on his arms, a black eye, and a broken ankle. Ryohei had bruises on his legs, a bloody nose, and a broken wrist. Lambo was just bruised. He made a grab for Tsuna, but Gokudera and Yamamoto shoved Tsuna out of the way and got brought to the torture chamber.

Two hours later Gokudera and Yamamoto were thrown into the room. Both were nearing unconsciousness, Gokudera had two gashes on his sides, two broken ribs, and a broken thigh bone. Yamamoto had a broken hand, a gash on his chest, and a dislocated shoulder. Tsuna felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around to look: There was the Boss of the Rossi Famiglia. He grabbed Tsuna and dragged him to the torture chamber. Tsuna didn't struggle like the others did. He wanted to feel the pain that his family had. He knew that a boss that would take the pain away from his guardians is the perfect boss.

An hour later, they threw Tsuna in to the room roughly. Tsuna was struggling to remain conscious. All of the guardians were looking at their boss. His wounds were more dangerous than theirs were. Tsuna had a dislocated shoulder, a gash on his back, splintered shin bone, a second-degree burn, and a broken sternum (a broken breast bone). Most of the bruises and fatal wounds were healed by Ryohei. He winced at the pain, but quickly relaxed as he felt the gash on his back close. The gashes on Chrome, Mukuro, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Tsuna were healed, but had an ugly scar. Ryohei always carried bandages on him and started to wrap the wounds on Tsuna up like he did to the others and himself.

"You guys do realize that we have been through worse than this right," He was looking at the window "It was Reborn's Spartan Training Camp; he made us eat Bianchi's cooking for a month," They all looked at him for a moment and started to burst out laughing (except for Hibari who only smirked.)

"Oh yeah, that was hell; this is nothing compared to Reborn's method of 'training' us; he dropped us in a tank filled with sharks," Gokudera said.

"Yeah, those were tough times, remember he tied us to a log that was running rapidly down a waterfall," Yamamoto laughed at the memory.

"Master Pao Pao is really an extreme person, his training methods are very extreme; remember he locked us in a cave with an extremely hunger bear," Ryohei said weakly.

"That Arcobaleno locked us in a room with mines and mimes," Mukuro added.

Chrome was smart to say nothing.

"The baby pushed us off Death Mountain without parachutes; thanks to a certain pineapple," Hibari said, his glare aiming at Mukuro.

Gokudera shuddered at the mention of his sister.

***Primo's Side***

"So we all have the plan: we invade the Rossi Famiglia's base and take back our friends, knock all in our way unconscious and then we'll deal with them later," Giotto said. He didn't want to kill anyone and he wasn't planning to start.

"Yes." Was heard from the people on the meeting table.

**Amethystgirl1943: Sorry for the messed up chapter 5. I really don't know what happened. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try and update at soon as I can! **


End file.
